Damn Santa Suit
by Joce
Summary: Question 1: Why did Soda drag Pony away to their room? Question 2: Why did Steve get a nosebleed? Read and find out D Merry Christmas!


**Damn Santa Suit**

Joce: ((Laughing insanely.))

Mixen: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Joce: ((Grins evilly.)) Just tell them.

Mixen: ((Ponders.)) Which pairing should it be...?

Joce: Don't know… Hurry and choose.

Mixen: Hmmm… I know! Dally/Pony! ((Grins.)) This piece of fiction is on the pairing of Dally/Pony. Yes it's slash, don't like, get out… Flamers shall be directed to my twin sister…

Mixet: OLDER TWIN SISTER! Who flamed? I'll put them on a nice lil' trip. ((Grins evilly.))

Joce: No one yet, Xet. On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "The Outsiders" by S. E. Hinton! Bow down to her people! She is god! ((Laughs insanely.))

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Dallas Winston sat on the couch, puffing smoke from his cancer stick and leaning back, gazing idly at the ceiling. He sat there, wondering what Sodapop Curtis was so cheery about for dragging a struggling Ponyboy Curtis into their room, the younger brother had clung to several things – including Dallas himself. He heard a few crashes and yelps, then a long stream of "Ow's," sounding like it had come from Soda. He snickered slightly to himself; Pony must really be struggling with whatever Soda was trying to get him to do.

"No! Soda! Please! This is so embarrassing." He heard Pony whine; he heard the 14-yeard-old whimper pathetically a few times, sounding like he was trying to convince Soda.

"Come on Pony… You know you want to." He heard Soda said – he could imagine the 16-year-old grinning insanely and he shook his head slightly.

"But why does it have to be THAT?" Pony asked, whining.

"Because, it's more suggestive than your normal attire… Know what? Let's clean your hair out too." Soda responded.

"Huh? No!" Pony yelled.

"Soda, Pony. I can hear you two out here!" Dally hollered, puffing another ring of smoke. Silence filled the Curtis household and Dally rolled his eyes; he turned his head when he heard to screen door open.

"Hey, Dal." Johnny Cade greeted, smiling warmly, taking a seat beside him.

"Hey to you too Johnnycake." Dally replied, grinning roguishly, puffing another ring of smoke.

"Where is everyone?" Johnny asked, staring at him owlishly.

"Soda dragged Pony off to their room, Two-Bit is probably out getting plastered and Steve is in the kitchen looking for the cake. I think Darry is taking a nap or something." Dally responded, returning to looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh," Johnny went silent, leaning back beside Dally, staring at the kitchen. He waved to Steve who came out of the kitchen, holding his nose and watched him walk into the bathroom. Johnny and Dally looked at each other, puzzled, "You okay there Steve?"

They heard the faucet turn on followed by a sniffle and a slightly muffled, "Yeah."

"I think… I'll go see what Soda and Pony are up to." Johnny murmured with a raised eyebrow. He stood up and as he was passing the bathroom, Steve handed him a few tissues.

"Trust me… You'll need them." Was all Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose and keeping a tissue under his nostrils.

"Uh… ok..." Johnny replied, walking through the kitchen. Dally watched his back disappear and waited patiently…

"Ah! Johnny! Don't look!" Dally heard Pony yell.

"Oh my god! Wow!" he heard Johnny shout, rushing back out from the kitchen and going into the bathroom with Steve, door left open, and faucet back on.

"Told you." He heard Steve mutter.

Ok, now Dally was getting really confused. There were two people with nosebleeds, one screaming 14-year-old and a very cheery 16-year-old brother… He sat there, trying to figure out what would cause both teenagers to have nosebleeds.

"Come on Pony!" Soda whined.

"Never!" Pony yelled, he could tell Pony was clinging to something, what with all the grunting.

"Oh, come on! It's cute!" Soda said; he could hear him grunting too, as if pulling on Pony.

"Then why did both Steve and Johnnycakes get nosebleeds if it's 'cute' as you call it?" Pony argued.

"Ok… maybe it's sexy." Dally choked, pounding on his chest – did Soda just say sexy?

"I dun' wanna'!" Pony yelled; a crash soon followed a couple yelps.

"Got ya' now!" Soda hollered triumphtly.

"No, no, no!" Pony yelled, he sounded panicked.

"I'll buy you another book." Soda argued.

"… Which one?"

"One to do with Christmas of course!" Soda cheered.

"Fine…" he could hear the sulkiness in Pony's voice and snickered.

"Thank you, now follow me if you will." he almost laughed at Soda's attempt at pretending to serve someone in a fancy restaurant. He heard footsteps and saw Johnny and Steve come out of the bathroom, relieved looks on their faces, walking back over to the couches. Almost as soon as they sat down, they jumped right back up, running to the bathroom… Dally on the other hand… His mouth dropped open and he stared at Pony.

The 14-year-old was wearing a Santa hat, matching short, shorts, and a matching mid-riff shirt. Pony was blushing bright red and looking off to the side, his red, fingerless gloved hands tugging slightly at the bottom of the shorts and red socks to match.

NOW Dally knew why those two had gotten nose bleeds – of course, he grinned; he has more self control.

"Now Pony… Why are you dressed up like that?" Dally asked, crossing his legs.

"Soda made me…" was all Pony muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey, you know you like it, Dal." Soda said cheekily, grinning widely.

Dally grinned, and licked his lips, then answered mockingly, "What? A present? For me? You shouldn't have."

Soda laughed, "I can always take him back."

Pony looked between them, bewildered, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Nope, nothing at all, Pone." both boys answered, grinning.

This was going to be an interesting Christmas.

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Joce: OMG! LMFAO! ((Laughing insanely.))

Mixen: ((Giggles.))

Mixet: Xen, you're a GUY, you aren't supposed to GIGGLE.

Mixen: ((Pouts.))

Mixet: Blonde. ((Sighs.))

Mixen: ((Grins, then pouts at readers.)) Please review, yes there's going to be more… Just different pairings. ((Smiles then pouts.)) Please review! Thank you!


End file.
